


Gryffindors wear red, Ravenclaws wear blue…

by QueenAsha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragging Charlie away from the computer doesn’t necessarily mean that she stops thinking up new lines of code. Since Bela’s body is the closest available surface, Charlie uses her as a notebook. Bela doesn’t really take much notice, until, over time, the notes start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindors wear red, Ravenclaws wear blue…

  
The first time it happened, they where watching a film. Charlie had been sitting in front of her laptop all day, and Bela had tried to get her to do something, anything, else. Eventually, after a combination of blackmail and bribery, they had moved from one screen to another, now seated in Bela’s living room, in front of her thirteen inch HD TV watching the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy.

  
Suddenly, Charlie leapt up from the sofa with a gasp.

  
Bela tensed up. “What’s wrong?”

  
“A pen! I need a pen, a pen, a pen…”

  
Realising that there was no immediate danger; Bela allowed herself a moment to relax, before seeing Charlie’s impatient expression. Fumbling about, she finally found one inthe fruit bowl by the table. “Here, take this one.” 

  
Charlie accepted the pen, then looked around the room. “Paper?”

  
“I don’t have any in here, but I can get some from the living room–”

  
“There’s no time!” Then, much to Bela’s surprise, Charlie made a grab for her arm, pushed up the sleeve of her cashmere jumper, and started writing lines of numbers that Bela could only dream of understanding.

  
As the pen drifted towards the skin of her wrist, Bela couldn’t help but twitch away.

  
Charlie fixed her with another glare. “Sit still! This is very important.”

  
“But it tickles,” Bela muttered. Charlie didn’t say anything, instead leaning onto her arm with her elbow, effectively locking her arm in place. Charlie kept going, again catching one of the more sensitive spots. Bela couldn’t help but let out a giggle, but didn’t move her arm away.

  
* * *  
  
After that, Charlie seemed to abandon the use of paper altogether. Literally. Anywhere they went, whenever she needed to write something down, she’d make a grab for Bela, whether it be her arm, her hand, or, on one memorable occasion, her cheek.

  
Bela tried not to think to much of it. With anyone else, it might have been a sign of close familiarity and trust. After all, but this was Charlie after all, a girl who would practice spell casting with an overpriced stick, or talk to Lord of the Rings figurines when she needed advice. Therefore, there was no real reason to read into it closely, however much Bela might want it to mean something more.

  
So instead of focusing on how close Charlie would get, or how she’d bite her lip so endearingly in concentration, or even how many times a day she’d do it, Bela decided that she’d try and tune it out completely.

  
With this resolve, the money Bela spent on soap and shower gels doubled within a week, just to keep herself from reading the scrawls left on her body.

  
* * *

  
 **That sweater really brings out the color of your eyes**

  
Bela stared at the message on her wrist, for a moment uncomprehending. She’d only just seen it, the text camouflaging itself amongst the lines of incomprehensible code. How long had it been there? It must have been hours, they’d only seen each other for a few hours in the morning, before Charlie locked herself away and Bela went about her not-so-morally-correct work of the day.

  
She traced the ink thoughtfully. Was this the first time Charlie had left her a message? Was she even meant to see it?

  
…would it be weird to wash away everything else, but trace this over with some fresh ink?

  
Bela shook that thought away immediately. She was being stupid, and projecting her own emotions onto Charlie and reading romanticism in simple, friendly gestures.

  
With a resigned sigh, Bela took a big slab of soap, and scrubbed the ink away.

  
* * *

  
After that, Bela couldn’t help but read every digit Charlie wrote. She couldn’t help it, she was naturally curious, and being enabled by the object of her slightly creepy affection.  
  


Most of it was, as suspected, lines of code. However, every day or so, she’d find a message which could only be meant for her.  
  


**Gryffindors wear red, Ravenclaws wear blue. Bela Talbot, Slytherin green really suits you**  
  


**I like your new shampoo. It makes your hair smell like apples and cinnamon.**  
  


**Oh, a green silk shirt. Charlie approves.**  
  


**Do you know, I’ve started buying pens designed to write on people now?**

  
**As much as that silk scarf suits you, that V-neck would look even better without it.**   
  


That last one had left her slightly flushed. There was no way she was misreading the signs now. She couldn’t be. She knew how to read people, it was one of the reasons she had survived for so long on her own. So why was she starting to doubt herself now?  
  


She ignored the nagging voice inside telling her that it was due to her deep feelings for a girl who had left her with a compulsion to buy whatever items of green silk she could find.  
  


Bela sighed, burying her head in her hands. Since when had she become so pathetic.  
  


There was a knock on her door. Bela didn’t move. “Come in.”  
  


“I saw that your light was on, so I thought I’d swing by before I start…” she trailed off. “You okay?”  
  


“Fine,” said Bela.  
  


Charlie frowned. “Okay. You don’t look fine, but okay.” she moved closer, gesturing to the bed. “D’you mind if I…?”  
  


“Go ahead.”

  
Bela felt the mattress shift next to her as Charlie sat down. She did not say anything, instead groping around in her pocket and pulling out a pen. She started writing on the back of Bela’s hand.  
  


**Bad day at “work”?**  
  


Bela opened her mouth to reply, but Charlie gave a cough and kept writing.  
  


**Don’t talk. Writing is much easier sometimes, you know? Helps you put your thought into words and stuff.**  
  


Bela scoffed, but took the offered pen and started writing on Charlie’s arm.  
  


_I’m just stressed. And tired. And possibly seeing things._  
  


It took Charlie several moments to write a reply.

  
**Is it the night terrors? Are they back?**   
  


Bela could not help but shudder at the thought of her troubles from after hell returning.  
  


_No, nothing like that, Everything is still locked away._  
  


**Then what’s wrong?**  
  


_I’ve… come into some new information about someone. And I’m not sure what to do with it, or even if I’m reading into it properly?_  
  


**Ah. Well, if you want my advice, I’ve found that your instincts about people tend to be right. I also think you should do whatever the situation calls for, weather that means being a bit spontaneous, or waiting on the sidelines.**  
  


_I think that was the most general, but sort of helpful advice I’ve ever received_  
  


**So it helped?**

  
_No. Not in the least._   
  


Charlie laughed, though weather that was from the text, or a sensitive reaction to the pen, Bela couldn’t be sure.  
  


**Do you want to know what else I think?**  
  


_Sure, go ahead_  
  


**I think that emerald necklace really suits you, though I worry slightly over the legality of it’s acquisition**  
  


Okay, Charlie was being really obvious  now. There was no way she could be misreading this. Even so…  
  


_Thank you, how kind of you to say_  
  


Charlie let out a scoff, but for the first time, a flicker of insecurities wavered across her features.  
  


**For a genius, you’re very thick. Now, I’m about to make myself very clear: I love that new lip gloss of yours. I wonder what it’s be like too–**  
  


Bela moved fast, smudging the end of whatever Charlie had been about to write, and locking their lips into a kiss. Well, it was only a quick peck really, but it served it’s job. Charlie responded eagerly, smiling into the kiss.  
  


She was still smiling when she pulled away. “Finally! Took you long enough. You know, for a moment there, I though I was just imagining your wardrobes sudden transformation to green, and your sudden fixation on silk V-necks.”  
  


Bela huffed something unintelligible under her breath.  
  


Charlie laughed. “You know it’s adorable when you do that right?”  
  


“I’m not adorable, I’m a grown woman!”  
  


“Those aren’t mutually exclusive you know. I could draw you a Venn diagram. Let me assure you, there is a definite overlap between beautiful women and adorable people.”  
  


As they fell into a comfortable silence, Bela only now realised the state Charlie’s arms were in. She grabbed the pen.  
  


_Your arms look as cluttered as mine usually do_  
  


**I think it looks awesome**  
  


_As do I. I can see why you liked doing this so much now._  
  


**You know what I think?**  
  


_No, go on_  
  


**I think we should talk this over later. In the meantime, we should spend the rest of the day communicating only through writing**  
  


Bela leaned closer, moving aside Charlie’s cardigan to gain better access to her shoulder.

  
 _I think that is a fantastic idea._


End file.
